The Hybrid
The Hybrid Pyrite spread her wings, her talons clutching the egg that she held close to her chest. She was flying from the rainforest to the Sky Kingdom, where she would let her egg hatch. Pyrite winced, remembering her mate. She wanted to see the egg hatch with him at her side. Well, ''he's ''the one who said he was busy tonight! ''she thought. ''His own fault. Pyrite was flying across the border from the Rainforest Kingdom to the Mud Kingdom when a yellowish-brown MudWing swooped in front of her. "Halt!" he shouted. "What do you want with Queen Honeydew?" The MudWing narrowed his eyes at the egg and flapped in a circle around her. "N-nothing," Pyrite stammered. "I just want to get to the Sky Kingdom to let my egg hatch." He tilted his head before sighing and saying, "Alright, SkyWing. I'm sorry. I'm Mahogany, by the way." Pyrite nodded and swirled around Mahogany, accidentally brushing her wing against his. She didn't acknowledge this, and apparently neither did Mahogany. Then, when she finally touched down in the Sky Kingdom, a silvery-white IceWing with pale purple underscales was standing there already. "Hello, Pyrite," he hissed. Pyrite was so surprised she nearly dropped the egg. "Cirrus! What are you doing here?" she cried. Cirrus tilted his wings forward a bit and some wind billowed around Pyrite's wings. "Thought I'd see our dragonet hatch tonight before I have to go." The IceWing dropped his gaze from her and stared at the ground. He waved a wing at her. "Come on," he said. "We should go." Pyrite nodded and flew with him before landing somewhere and placing the egg down on the ground. Almost immediately, small cracks climbed up the side of the shell when suddenly a little head popped out of the egg. Then the little dragonet shook his head and small chips of the egg went flying everywhere. Then, he was laying there in a heap on the ground. Pyrite gazed at him in amazement. He had an IceWing head with a SkyWing build. His tail was whip-thin, but had no spikes. His eyes were a strange orangish-pale blue, and his back claws were serrated, while his front ones weren't. And the color of his scales-if you only glanced at him, it could burn your eyes right off your face. His scales were a bright red with small speckles of snowy white on his wings. His horns were gray and twisted like a SkyWing's. As he flared his wings, Pyrite could see that his white-speckled wings were pale purplish-blue, and his tail was a pale green flecked with pale blue. He really was a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid. Finally Pyrite's eyes met Cirrus', and they stared at the hybrid which was now turning over his claws. "What should we name him?" she asked Cirrus. The IceWing took a step toward the broken bits of the egg and piled them in the palms of his talons. "How about...Frostfire?" Cirrus finally offered. Pyrite nodded vigorously. "That's a perfect name, Cirrus." Pyrite then took Frostfire's talons in hers. "Come on, Frostfire," she cooed. "Let's take you home." Frostfire crawled onto Cirrus' back, and soon the family was flying away, their scales glowing in the moonlight. THE END! ------------------------------- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)